


Tear Me Down; Build Me Up

by IgnotusSomnium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee ♠ Equius ♥ Karkat</p><p>Equius needs different things from each of his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Me Down; Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



“Don’t you drool another motherfucking blasphemous word,” Gamzee growled into Equius’s ear, “unless I up and say at you to make some wicked noise.” He pinned Equius to the wall, claws scraping on skin and metal but not drawing blood. Not yet. 

“I fail to see where I was espousing blasphemy,” Equius said. Tried to, at least. His words were muffled by the wall. Still, it earned him a kick right to his achilles’ tendon. He inhaled sharply and shifted his weight. It wouldn’t do to let the Highblood know how much that hurt. 

“What the mother-fuck,” Gamzee said, “did I speak about your face gash?” This time Equius stayed silent, nodding his acquiescence. Gamzee snarled and backed away. When Equius looked up at the Highblood’s face he saw a hateful grin. 

“Pick up your standing poles and _march_ like a good motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes, sir,” Equius said with a sharp salute to his Captain. “It would be an honor to serve under your command.”

 His “captain” looked a little bemused, cheeks flushed slightly red.

 “Goddamn it, I feel ridiculous. What if I start thinking about this when I actually have to order around some dumbass recruits? It’s not like I can—“

 Equius coughed. “Sir, do you want me to leave?” He hoped not, but if Karkat kept going he would end up sleeping with his moirail instead of with Equius. It was a scenario Equius did not want to ruminate on.

 “Fuck no! I mean.” Karkat drew himself up, red eyes boring into Equius. Despite his short horns and stature, he stood with the commanding pose of a troll who knew he was in charge. “Who said you were dismissed, soldier?”

  

* * *

 

Gamzee dragged him around the entire ship. Everywhere they went, Gamzee had to talk or preach or at least make some absurd comment about miracles. The long-winded ramble about the Messiahs liking peace as much as war was getting on Equius’s last nerve after the third time he heard it. Worse, it was starting to make sense.

Equius remained silent. He would not utter a sound of disapproval for Gamzee’s foolishness until he was given another order. Instead he considered the possibility of building a giant contraption powered by his seething hatred.

The tour of the ship didn’t end at Gamzee’s quarters, as he had expected, but in a lower deck washroom. There were crude drawings on the walls and suspicious stains on the floor. Equius didn’t bother to hide his disdain.

“Speak what’s on your pan, brother,” Gamzee drawled. The hazy expression he wore while preaching was gone. In its place was a keen-eyed smirk. “Know you gotta be burnin up of words for me.”

“Why, because you made me watch as you debased yourself all night for those—subordinates?” He had a standing order not to speak poorly of the various sycophants who lived on the Subjuggalator ship.

Gamzee shrugged. “They want the sweet whimsies of the Prophets. They want to hear, I tell them all what I know.”

“But you act like a buffoon! It is below you! They should see you—“

“I don’t give _a single mother fuck_ what they see,” Gamzee growled, “so long as they hear the wicked fresh miracles I lay down.”

“You should care!” 

 “Why keep that kind of worry when you do my caring for me?” Gamzee said with a smirk. “They ain’t gonna do anything at me what I can’t deal back.”

 Equius balled his hands into fists, “That is exactly my point! You continue to cast yourself as this ludicrous persona when you are a true Highblood! You should—“

 The wall was a cold burst of pain against Equius’s skull. Gamzee’s face was mere centimeters from his own, eyes wide and reddening. His breath was warm on Equius’s skin.

 “I should remember you’re a stale-ass motherfucker until you shut up your talk flap.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Equius stood at attention and desperately tried not to look around. His Captain was lounging on a chair to his left. Captain Vantas was looking—no, _admiring_ Equius’s now-nude form. He had stripped at Vantas’s command, eager to do as he was told.

 “Very good,” Vantas said. “You’d stand there all day if I told you to, wouldn’t you?”

 “Yes, sir.”

 “Lucky for you I’m willing to be generous. At ease, soldier, I have a job for you.” Equius relaxed. He finally dared a glance over. Captain Vantas was leaning back in his chair, but there was a tenseness to him like he was about to get up. He smiled roguishly (blushing deep red, but that wasn’t for Equius to notice, not now) and gestured at Equius to come closer.

 “I’d appreciate your assistance with a problem. This zipper, uh. Open it.”

 “Yes, sir.” He reached forward—

 “Kneel, soldier. I want you to do it with your useless plant-munching teeth.”

 Equius obeyed. He went to his knees, hands behind him. Kar—Captain Vantas shifted in the chair so Equius could get to the zipper more easily. The buttons were already undone in a fit of impatience. He caught the pull in his lips, carefully bit down, and moved. Vantas warbled. Dully Equius knew that his face was in his Captain’s crotch. It was slightly warm even through the cloth. All he could focus on right now were his orders: undo the zipper. It wasn’t as easy as he’d expected. Instead of pulling evenly he had to wiggle it a little so it wouldn’t catch. After a moment it slid open easily.

 “Good- good job, soldier,” Captain Vantas said. He ran a hand through Equius’s hair. “I’m going to see about getting you a reward for your impeccable service.”

 

* * *

 

“One of these nights you’re making the orders,” Gamzee crooned into Equius’s ear. “Be the sloppiest of all fucks in but I might get off just watching you get to squirming.” Ropes bound Equius’s hands behind his back. They were laced up and down his arms, but not so tightly as to hurt. It was just enough that he was straining, wishing he could just _touch_.

 Gamzee stood over him, watching. The Highblood was already naked, his bulge just starting to slip out. Equius couldn’t help but stare at the jagged shape of his kismesis. Gamzee was all angles, jutting bones sharp as knives. Equius once felt that he would be privileged to be cut on those edges, but he knew better now. Though Gamzee was higher in blood, he was unrefined as the lowest of beasts.

 “What’s that?” Gamzee grabbed Equius’s crotch. Sharp pain ran together with pleasure and he moaned, the sound echoing in the washroom. Equius’s bulge went from being half-extended to fully extended in a split second. He was left with an empty feeling in his nook and pants that were far too tight.

 “Oh, sh- shoot,” he groaned. His hips jerked on instinct. Blue material began to seep through his pants.

 “Gotta do better than that.” Gamzee stroked his own bulge slowly, as if teasing Equius with the amount of control he had. At the fact that his bulge wasn’t confined and _aching_ for release. Equius knew what his kismesis wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give in. He gritted his teeth. That didn’t stop a sob when the next shudder of arousal went through him.

 “Want I should take care of this?” Gamzee said, all false-pity as he leaned down and slowly, painfully drew one finger over the shape of Equius’s bulge.

“F- fuck. Gamzee…”

 “Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

His Captain had moved them to the floor so his chair wouldn’t get ruined. It was a shame, but Equius admired the practicality. Captain Vantas lied on the floor beneath him, still dressed except for his unzipped pants. His bulge wiggled its way out of his undergarments, bright red and shining with genetic material.

 Equius straddled the Captain’s legs. His own bulge was fully extended already. It throbbed with every soft kiss and gentle caress. He was going to come undone at any moment, he was certain. His Captain kept going maddeningly slow, as if trying to map out Equius’s skin with his fingertips.

 Their bulges entwined with a jolt of pleasure. Both of them gasped at the sensation. Equius felt like collapsing right then and there. His Captain’s bulge wrapped up in his tight as a knot, but he didn’t flail wildly like a young adult at first mating. Instead he intentionally drove his bulge toward Equius’s nook.

 “You feel f- fucking perfect,” Captain Vantas said before placing another kiss on Equius’s forehead. “I could keep you here forever.”

 Equius didn’t trust himself to speak. He nodded instead and tried to move in tandem with his Captain. He thought he had reached the opening to his Captain’s nook when the bulge inside of him thrashed, hitting a spot that filled his vision with light. There was no holding back the needy moan even if he’d wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Gamzee’s bulge lashed in his mouth. It tasted like salt and heat and nearly gagged him. Spidery fingers held him close to Gamzee’s crotch and refused to budge. This had nothing to do with his own pleasure and everything to do with Gamzee’s. That fact was much more arousing than it should have been.

 His pants were soaked through. Equius wanted so badly to thrust and writhe but he was held still by Gamzee’s hands as much as his orders. He couldn’t imagine how debauched he must look, covered in material, tied up, with a bulge in his mouth.

 Gamzee whined incoherently. His muscles tensed, bulge flailing rhythmically. He dug his claws into Equius’s scalp and _screamed_. Suddenly Equius’s mouth was empty and his face was wet with warm material. If the last visualization had been debauched, he didn’t know what to make of this one.

 “Please,” he moaned. It took a moment for Gamzee to come back to himself and respond.

 “What the fuck are you pleasing about?” he grumbled.

 It was almost too much. “P-please, let me come.”

 For an agonizing moment Gamzee pretended to think about it. Equius’s voice broke on another low moan. He was going to come soon one way or another.

 “Sure, go for it. Nut your pants,” Gamzee said, laughing. The permission was enough of a release that he didn’t even think about the words.

 

* * *

 

His body fell apart and came back together on a warm haze. Equius barely recalled the exact moment when he’d come. Everything felt so good. He felt like melting into the carpet in a boneless mass.

 “Hey, you okay?” Karkat’s voice drew him back.

 “Yes.” Something cool touched his hand—a glass of milk. He drank half of it in one go before Karkat gently eased his hands down.

 “Don’t you dare make yourself sick after all of that.”

 Equius obligingly drank slower. He took the time to look over his matesprit. Karkat was still flushed in his cheeks, throat, and chest. There was a sheen of sweat on his exposed torso. It looked good on him, Equius decided.

 “Was that, ah, satisfactory?” Equius asked when he was finished with the milk.

 “God, yes. You did so fucking good. You win. Next time we’re doing a scene about your ridiculous hoofbeast kink.”

 Equius felt himself blushing anew. “We don’t have to—“

 “Fuck, Equius, if your crazy roleplaying idea was that good on a boring as hell kink I will gladly indulge your sick and beautiful mind some more.”

 Only from Karkat would that be such a high compliment. Equius felt as content as he could ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 
> 
> I am interested in seeing a D/s relationship in two of Equius' quadrants. Have whomever you wish be flush versus black. I am interested in the difference of how two such relationships would look and how the kink aspect of the relationship shifts with that kind of enforced power shift in place. Go as dark or as gentle as you like.


End file.
